Fifty shades of Life
by thatgirl224
Summary: Ana's Life will change forever including Giving up a few things
1. The Beginning

**Ana's POV**

I finished washing my hands,I heard my dad calling me But I don't know I have a weird feeling. " Yes Dad I'm right here" I notice he Looks different when looks up and I see he looks at me like something is going to happen more worse than my mom leaving me and going with another guy leaving nothing.

"Ana can we talk, First i want to say i'm sorry I have been busy for ignoring you I have been working extra hours" He clears his throat. "Any way back to the topic I would like to talk about your College found" I nod for him to continue.

" Annie I can't make enough money for your college financial aid Im so sorry I can barely pay for anything" tears start to fall from his face and mines I stand up and walk to him and hug him.

"Oh dad I know you tried in order for me to have a better future but it's okay we will get thru this and i understand thank you for telling me I love you daddy".before he leaves give me another hug but he squeezes me and says with tears " I love you too annie ".

I go back to my room I grab my laptop and search for a job once i'm done a I go to the balcony I notice some stars and whisper to myself " Life is so cruel to me and my dad we don't deserve, but I will help even if its giving up my dream I'll have to do it".

 **Anastasia never really had a good life, she had a lot to give up. BUT during her life she will rise up . PS I will be looking at the comments and see feedback's if I need to fix a mistakes I will try and make the next chapter better -Thatgirl224**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ray's POV**

When I get home and open the mail and see a letter and I open it , I see 200 dollars of rent I have to pay I can barely afford to buy food why Life has to be so hard , how can I pay 200 dollars in 4 weeks I don't want to borrow because that's Not me then I see another letter from my annie's college ,I open it and see the amount have to pay than I talked to her .

I hope she understands that i'm not doing this on purpose ever since Carla Left with her husband and took all the money that me and annie were saving up I will never forgive her.

I still remember when she was only 15 she kept asking for her mother and I had to lie until she turned 16 I was not proud of those lie's.

Me and ana always promise to tell the truth no matter the circumstance but after I told her she locked herself in her bedroom and didn't want to come to eat with me at all but sometimes I had this feeling she would come out at night and look for food.

So one night I came out and my suspicion where correct I saw her looking in the fridge for food she didn't notice me and when she did, she was gonna leave until I blocked her and made her listen to me.

 **FlashBack**

I saw her looking at the plate I left her when she turned around she noticed me she was gonna pass by me ad I said NO then she put her fingers in her ear all I hear is " Lalalalalalala" and the straight up got so mad.

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE" she turned at me and she was about to cry she sprint to me and hugged me and cried on my shoulders for over 15 mins than she asked me " Daddy why did my mom leave us?, Also whereis the money we saved." I sat her on a chair and pulled another chair to sit in front of her.

I breath in and out "Annie you're mom for 3 months cheated on me I know you're going to ask how you know I saw her with a man who was kissing her when i was coming from work I saw her at the restaurant, I was planning on confronting her but she came in the middle of the night when i was sleeping when It was time for you to go to school and you left me and Carla started talking she lied to me saying

"i'm not lying to you I don't have nobody else only you know that". And I said she had hickeys and she smelled like a man collon we argued for 2 hours than I left when I came back that day because the boss send us early all her clothes were gone and I checked for the 600 dollars we had in saving and she took it all." she asked me the question that I never wanted to answer " why didn't you ever tell me" I stand up and went to her side and hugged her.

"Oh annie you were only 15 years old I know you had a right to know but I didn't want you to worry about the economic that was going to happen I wanted you to focus on your study and about our mom I wanted to get her back but i decided to not be apart of your life because she disrespected me, and you I'm sorry annie". She hugs me and kisses on the cheek

Than we made a promise to never lie to each other.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

~

 ** _Hey I hope ya enjoying this stories thanks to a comment it made me realize not to be afraid to post more so here's a new chapter enjoy also if ya need me to give a summary of ray and carla fight or the words write it down in the comments-Thatgirl224_**


	3. announcement

**thanks to a guest i noticed that by accident put "colon" when i ment a "cologne" Like perfume so im sorry how that turned out to be i may imagen some people's expression of that thank you for correcting it and not saying is horrible and stuff also talking about the economic the 600 dollars was the amount they had they were going to keep putting money for ana's college funds but ms carla here / took the money they had so right now they barely have enough so rays going to have to use the little money they have save to pay the rent. I just wanted to make it clear a bit-Thatgirl224**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Ana's POV~**

I woke up I had a few money left so I went to pike place market so I can buy a few ingredients for a spaghetti for dinner when I left i felt like hit someone I looked up and saw bags on the floor and notice a women "Oh my god I am so sorry here" I picked her up and her bag and gave it to her I feel so bad i so daim clumsy.

She looks at me and smiles I don't know why but I find it weird how i'm not afraid. She then said " It's okay dear, thank you are you okay". I don't know but I feel like I can trust her "I'm okay thank you just dealing with stuff".

She looks like she wants to ask me what I meant so I decided to ask her " um do you want to ask me something is okay" . she looks like she wants too but doesn't know than she " No it's okay I just noticed that your sad may I ask are you okay I know your parent said no talking to strangers but even if you need to talk to someone here's my number".

I took the card that so nice of her I do need a person to talk to hmm " Ms wait are you allowed to talk now?" and she tells me yes we walk to a near coffee shop and tell her my story but I don't mention nobody names I only and i'm looking for job than what she told me surprised me "I'm looking for an assistant to help me in the kitchen are you good at that". My face was blank.

"Yes I'm good at cooking but first what's your name,mine is Anastasia but ana for short"she tells me her name is Gail Jones and she gave me an address than she leaves .

 ** _-~~~~~Author message~~-_**

 ** _Didn't expect that huh I'm giving ya this chapter while I work on the other one and im going to be busy next week with school tbh school is a bit like karma anyway ,Next chapter will be guess who ;) Mr. Grey's POV_**

 **-Thatgirl224**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ** _~~~~~~~CHRISTIAN'S POV~~~~~_**

I can't believe I'm almost at billion dollars ,Ros has been a pain in the ass this couple of day's I swear she drives me crazy. I enter escala I See Gail and Taylor with a paper in their hands ,Taylor sees me and walks to me with the paper and tells me Gail has something to say and Gail makes a scolding face.

"Mr.Grey I wanted to ask for a assistance I know you might say why is because Escala is a big place and there's a lot of room for only 1 person to be able to clean and there are a lot of things to do". Her face expression looks abit like sympathy ,she never ask for anything unless there's a good reason .

"Alright But I will like a background check on that person taylor" . I start to enter my office and look outside seattle lights are gray like it's about to rain and that describes my mood I have a bunch of calls to make and than deal with Ros, I swear when she gives me attitude I think she's on her PMS which feels like everyday after lunch.

My Phone starts to ring I look at who it is great another person who is going to sour my mood more than it is already Elena. "Elena What can I help you with?".Ugh kill me now!!

"Christian Darling I have a sub for you I think she's is your type her name is Leila Williams". Just what I need great.

"Elena I have to think about it right now i'm busy I have a phone call to answer in 5 min can we talk later". I hang up.

5 minutes later right on time the conference start "Gentlemen let's begin"

 ** _~~~~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~_**

"Okay Thank you gentlemen for your business". I hang up and go to my room And pack a bag and go to the gym taylor is right behind me.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 HOUR LATER~~~~~_**

I enter my room after fresh Hot shower,My thoughts are everywhere I need to relax and start Focusing more On my work I miss Mia it's been 3 months since I last talked to her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~_**

"Good morning Gail Can I have Eggs,Bacon and Pancakes". I noticed today Looks sunny.I'm lost in my thought when Gail put my breakfast it's the best thing altho I never said it out loud cause mom makes good food to so I can't really decide which is good.

"Mr.Grey I found someone Her Name is Anastasia Steele i told taylor who talk to welch for a background check And she is clean Here is her background check". My eyes are opened wide he talked to Welch without my permission.

"Interesting Gail I have a question Do you know were Ms.Steele Lives". She say In Montesano " Tell her I wanna meet her In person".Than I leave me and taylor are going to have a Long talk I press a button Which leads to the security room , Ever room except the guests bedroom Have a button that connects to The security room. Taylor comes in and we start talking.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~ANA'S POV~~~~~_**

When I get home I see my Dad Cleaning It makes me sad because he is doing most of the hard work while i'm just doing nothing,I wish someone would just help us. My thoughts are interrupted When I see a number on my phone I don't recognize.

"Hello This is Ana".I sound like A voicemail I need to answer A different way.

"Ana Is Gail Can you hear me". I tell her I can Than she say something that leaves me surprise "Ana you have a job as my Assistant for cooking and for helping me around the apartment I know it sounds weird but I need help with it So what do you Say". And I say yes but where is it she said "Seattle and my boss wants to meet you to talk about what you are going to be able to Do so what do you Say" I tell her I can't afford it and what about My dad. She said "I'll talk to him but Can You pass him to me if you may" I say Sure.

"Dad Remember What I told about the Women I told you about she wants to talk to you here but before you say no just listen to her". He takes the phone

 ** _-~-~-~-~-~ RAY'S POV-~-~-_**

"okay" I don't trust this person but I wanna make sure if she is bad.

"Hello this Gail Jones I was Talking to your daughter Anastasia" Why does that name sound familiar.

"Yes This Is Ray Steele , I have a Question Did you Go to Montesano Jr. Sr. High School".

"Yes I did Wait… Ray steeler Is that you Oh my Long time". I rolly my eyes Long time a person called me

"Yes The one and only Gaily Waily Are Your cooking skill Still bad Or they Gotten Worse".I Try not to laugh.

"First of all steeler my Cooking has gotten much good second just because I burned 3 chickens by accident doesn't mean I'm not bad 3rd You shouldn't be talking about cooking Because you nearly got samantha's hair on fire in cooking class. So how was the military."Ah yes Samantha the popular girl in school or as we call her the blood sucker she did Kind of Deserved it.

"It was good but Me and annie are going through a rough time by now, so Annie was telling me you want to help her but first can we meet up do we can talk in person". She says yes.

"Okay I'll ask my boss if I can come to montesano I'll talk to you soon tell ana we will talk later. Bye Steeler". Daim I miss her.

 ** _~~~~~~~ Authors Note~~~~~~~_**

 ** _Hello sorry for the Late post, Also I also didn't expect for Gail and Ray to know each other My friend gave me the idea so ;), Also I need a another word for "I" Cause i know some people get tired of it so I need to find a word for that, Check out my other story Fifty shades Highschool -Thatgirl224_**


End file.
